A Pirates Lost Memories
by rosysunset
Summary: When a young girl who has mysteriously lost her memories ends up on the Sirius, she can't help but wonder who she is. As she travels on a long journey in search of treasure love finds her, but will her unknown memories be the death of the one she loves?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up out of a dead sleep. "Where am I?" I looked around the room and noticed an older man sitting in a chair beside my bed. He was ringing out a cloth that was in a pan of water beside him. He turned to me and said

"You have finally woken up. You gave me quite a scare I wasn't sure if you were ever going to wake up." He smiled and walked over to my side. My head was starting to hurt and I had no recollection of anything at all. The only thing I remembered was my name. Well at least I think its my name.

"Excuse me but do you know where I am?" the older man looked as if he was in shock and there was a sense of worry in his voice as he talked to me. "Danielle, do you not remember anything?"

So I was right I did know my own name, thank god. "No, I don't remember anything except that my name is Danielle. I am sorry." I felt as if I was going to cry and the old man held my hand. " I am your Grandpa and you live here in Yamato with your mother and I.. Please don't cry my child you have nothing to worry about."

I felt a sense of relief knowing that I was surrounded by someone in my family but I couldn't help but feel like something was off. Maybe its because my head hurts. I smiled at my Grandpa and said thank you.

Three weeks had already passed since the day I woke up and realized I had no memory. My mother was in the kitchen making my Grandpa lunch for work. He started working at the local mines after his retirement to help bring in extra cash for my mother.

Even though my mother was the secretary for the navy base in Yamato, my Grandpa always felt that she deserved more so he helped her in any way he could. "Danielle, your boss called he said he was going to be to work later then usual today and asked if you could set up the bar for him before he comes in". "Thanks mom ill leave now so I can get everything ready."

Tonight was an unusual situation than normal for the bar. Word was rumored that a group of pirates were in the harbor and my boss loves when they stop by because he makes an amazing profit from them. As I was walking out the door my Grandpa called out to me, "Danielle make sure to be extra careful today, on top of the rumors I heard that the Sirius pirates are at port too."

I stopped and looked at him, "you mean the group of pirates that you were telling me about at dinner last week?" He walked towards me "yes they are dangerous please take this and keep it safe where you can reach it." He had handed me a dagger with a simple design.

It was big enough to block a weapon and cause damage but small enough where if I hide it in the back of my pants no one can tell its on me. I looked at my Grandpa and I could tell he was worried.

"Grandpa please don't worry. I won't let anything happen to me and maybe the Sirius pirates aren't really bad people. I think people just judge them because they are pirates."

"But you are such a reckless child sometimes I really worry about you" My mother was smiling as she said this and put her hand on my Grandpas shoulder. "But you are also brave and I am proud of you for that. Please be safe" and in hearing that I set foot for the bar not realizing that this was the last I would see of them for a very long time.

_**Hello, this is my first ever fan fiction so let me know how you like it throughout the chapters. Don't forget to review but remember I am new so be easy on me if a chapter isn't good. It took me a long time to get the courage to post this but I love it and I needed to share the love! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story loves! **_

_**~Rosysunset **_


	2. Chapter 2

I had only been in the bar for a few hours and in that time I had already stacked two rows of five kegs and was cleaning the tables. I had found a letter from the boss saying that I may need to help the bar across the street and sure enough it was correct. The owner from the tavern across the street Sal came over and asked me if he could have a few kegs .

I ended up carrying over three barrels of beer. "Sorry to ask so much of you Danielle especially since you're still recovering. These pirates sure love to drink a lot." Sal was a very kind man and had no problems with pirates. "Oh its no problem Sal I always enjoy helping you out. But you can return the favor later when these pirates come over to the bar I'm sure ill have to deal with them a lot."

"Haha well take care and tell your boss I said thanks". It was really quiet when I returned to the bar. "I feel really lonely, *sigh*" as I was about to sit down a loud banging noises were coming from the door. A man started to shout, "Let me in I want booze!" and then another males voice came from behind the door too. "hays bosss Id like some boozes too."

Pfft these idiots are already drunk! I shouted back at them in a stern voice "Well that's too damn bad we aren't open now leave!" I was hoping that my voice would make them leave but the man just began to shout and pound louder. "How dare a women tell me to leave! Men lets teach this bitch a lesson!" and in that moment the door was kicked open and pieces of wood hit my leg.

Shit, there are only three of them but im still in shock from the door being smashed. I took a terrifying look at the three men. One of them was small similar to my size but the other two were huge. There is no way I can take them but I bet I can get them by surprise. "Ha! What a pathetic women standing there in fear if you beg for mercy Ill let you live for a little bit longer."

At that moment I became enraged at their boss, and I had already figured out my strategy to escape from the bar. I glared at their boss and saw the smaller man hesitate and before he took a step I had already ran from one side of the bar and body slammed him making him fly out the door. The other man started to come at me and I quickly picked up a chair and hit the man.

"What a reckless women! You are going to pay for this!" and the boss picked up a chair missing me and flew out the front window and into the street. My body started to move towards the window for an escape but it quickly stopped. "Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed as the boss pulled on my long blonde hair causing me to fall backwards. He picked me up and slammed me against the table and the air escaped my lungs.

"You are going to pay for this women!" he reeked of alcohol and he got closer to my face. "it's a shame too. You look really good and you have strong brown eyes. But now you are going to die!" He rose up his sword to strike me and a loud sound echoed through my ears. My eyes darted to the front of the room where I saw a tall man with an eye patch holding a gun.

He was a beautiful looking man with dark brown hair. I looked closer at his gun and saw smoke coming from it. I instantly looked at the boss who was holding a sword above me and saw that there was a hole in his hand. The man with the eye patch suddenly spoke "Are you just going to lay there and almost die again or are you going to get out and run."

His words sounded so cold and I quickly stood up when the two other men who were here before ran back into the bar with more of their comrades. "Heh this should be fun I haven't worked out in a while so this should be fun" the man with the eye patch clicked back his gun and started to move when I heard another man's voice.

"Eduardo what the hell you just ran off and didn't say a thing!" the man jumped through the newly smashed window and started yelling at Eduardo. He was also very good looking with blonde hair and deep green eyes that were breathe taking. Eduardo spoke, "hey Russell took you long enough. Get that kid out of here and help me kick these lame excuses for a pirate's ass." Russell turned and looked at me intently.

Oh my god do I have something on my face? He looks so concerned that it worries me. He suddenly picked me up like a princess. What is he thinking?! I have to be heavy for him I mean im not fat but im not bony either. Nobodies picked me up like this before and my heart starts beating fast. He quickly takes me outside of the bar and I can hear the men inside yelling that they aren't done with me yet.

He gently puts me down "umm, I.." Russell cut me off and put his hands on my shoulders "Listen I want you to run as fast as you can and get out of here before they can get to you." I shook my head and started to run not daring to look back.

I could hear some of the men who attacked me before screaming at me. I have to run faster but my legs feel like they are going to give out. I quickly turned a corner and saw some barrels.

Maybe I could hide in one. I know it's a stupid idea but I need to escape I can't be caught and die! So I decided to hide in a barrel and quickly close the top. I hear the men run right by me followed by a loud thud above my head. "Oh no I knew this was a bad idea!" I tried to open the lid but it wouldn't budge. The barrel abruptly started to move causing me to hit the front of my head. "Ugh my head is spinning I can't …stay..awake…"


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up I found myself in a room that looked like a doctor's office. There was a book shelf with many books and it smelled of medicine and herbs. I slowly sat up and spoke what was on my mind out loud, "why does it feel like the room is moving?" "That's because the room is moving." I hear a gently voice and look to my right.

There was a dark skinned man with gentle eyes smiling at me. For some reason I didn't feel scared by hearing his voice. Still smiling he said to me, "Good morning, you have been a sleep for two days. Thomas and Nathan found you unconscious in one of the barrels. You had a few bruises and a bump on your head but you seem to be getting better." Looking at him for a moment I started to speak, "are you a doctor?"

He looked a little embarrassed "yes, im sorry I should have introduced myself. My name is Christopher and im the doctor of the Sirius. You are safe here so please don't worry." "Thanks… wait! Im on a ship?!" I was completely shocked as I looked at Christopher. When I hear someone speak from the door. "Wait you didn't know you were on the Sirius?"

He was a man with red hair and big brown eyes who looked to be around my age. I shook my head and looked at Christopher. He smiled back at me "This is Thomas he's the one who found you first. But if you don't mind me asking how did you end up in that barrel?". I looked at both of them as the memories flooded back into my mind. "My name is Danielle, I was working at a bar in Yamato when I was attacked by some pirates. I escaped and ran away from the bar but some of them followed me so I hid in the barrel so they wouldn't get me but I was trapped inside and hit my head….. Now im here".

The room was silent for a moment before Thomas started to speak. "Miss Danielle are you hungry?" I looked at him and couldn't help but laugh at his random question "haha yes actually I am." "Well good because Nathan is the best cook in the world!" he had a big smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile back as he walked out the door.

Christopher went to close the door when a tall man walked in the room. He was wearing a captain's hat with a feather in it along with a coat over his shoulders and a goatee. I instantly knew he was the captain of the ship. "Hey Doc how's our lovely patient doing?" Christopher quickly filled him in on everything that I had said and the captain looked at me and smiled in a mischievous manner. What is he thinking?

"My name is Morgan and I'm the captain if you haven't already noticed that. My two mates Russell and Eduardo instantly noticed you when we found ya…". Oh those were the two who helped me escape the bar. "And they already filled me in on how reckless you are for taking on three pirates by yourself, so ive decided that you are going to be the newest member of the Sirius!"

My jaw instantly dropped at his words and I heard four voices say "what?!" at exactly the same time. "Captain have you lost your mind? Its not safe for a women to be on a ship" Christopher sounded concerned and then Eduardo spoke, "We should just feed her to the sharks." "Eduardo please don't say that to miss Danielle!" "Guys its Captains orders." Russell's words sounded in my head. He is right, its captains orders its not like I have a choice and besides if I say no ill probably be fed to the sharks.

I looked into captains eyes and said "Yes Ill join the Sirius." "Good girl! But we got one problem there aint a room for ya so you have to choose one of the men so think about it quick!" And with a hearty laugh he left with all the men before they could argue. There was only one person who didn't leave with the captain. He was tall and was wearing a bandana on his head that hid most of his brownish blonde hair. He had a tray of food in his hand as he walked into the room. He must be Nathan the cook. He seems quiet.

~Nates pov~

Geeze I cant believe captain is having this girl be a member of the Sirius. I walked into the room with a tray of food and our eyes met. She was sitting up in the bed and it was the first time since I carried her out of the barrel and into Docs office that I was able to get a good look at her. She has nice dirty blonde hair that was long and big brown eyes.

I walked to her side and placed the tray on her lap while she was still staring at me. Hmmm now that I look closer she kinda has green in her eyes and I can clearly see my reflection. She actually looks really good. "umm, thank you for the food" her voice startled me and I felt embarrassed because I don't normally just stare at anything unless its to make sure my food is to perfection.

"Yeah, Im Nathan and now that you're gonna be a part of the crew don't think you can just be a free loader. You have to work hard like the rest of us." She looked at me for a second and then spoke "Don't worry Nathan. Im not the kind of women who is a freeloader and by no means will I take this easy. I am going to work hard and earn my place here and prove that im not a weak women like most men think." Wow she said that with such confidence and she already ate all her food. She must have been hungry.

~Back to Danielle pov~

I just looked back at Nathan. I am so determined to prove myself to the Sirius. Ive already been an in convince for ending up on the ship. At that moment Captain walked back into the room and started to talk to me

"So Christopher talked to me and said that there are two beds in the infirmary so I am going to allow you to stay in one of them, but if something happens then you'll have to room with someone." "Thanks Captain, I understand." Well that's good even though I don't mind having a roommate I know that the others didn't seem too excited but when I looked at Nathans profile it seemed like he looked a little disappointed. I must be imagining things.


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks have passed since I joined the Sirius and I had already been used to the daily routine of things. "Miss Danielle, the deck is always so much cleaner when you help." Thomas was in a very good mood because we had finished early and I noticed captain talking to Eduardo at the wheel. They must be planning the rout for their next destination. Eduardo saw me looking at him and he quickly took out his gun and shot at me. I jumped back and screamed "AHH! What the heck Eduardo that could have hit me!"

I was glaring at him and his only reply was "stop staring at me or ill feed ya to the sharks" and then he walked away. "Hey Danielle!" Russell was calling me from the look out. "I'm hungry is Nathan done making lunch?" "You're always hungry Russell! But I'll go see if I can help him out." I was the only person who was really allowed to help Nathan in the kitchen.

It surprised most of the crew and me considering that his kitchen is like his baby. But Nathan tells me that I'm good at keeping out Russell who is always trying to sneak food from the kitchen. I walked through the door and greeted Nathan with a smile "Hi Nathan, do you need any help making lunch? Russell says he's hungry." "Hey Danielle, no I'm almost done here but you can bring that plate of vegetables to Russell."

I started to laugh "haha he hates them. Ill tell him that this is his only meal for the day. Its sure to show a good reaction." He smiled for a moment and laughed to himself returning back to his meal as I walked out the door.

I was walking onto the deck when the ship suddenly moved. I was about to fall when Christopher caught me and the plate of vegetables, setting them down. "Are you okay?" he looked concerned. "No I'm fine but why did the ship just move like that?" that was when I heard Russell scream "It's the Rika!" Christopher looked at me and said, "The Rika is our rivals try not to do anything reckless."

At that moment the captain of the Rika stepped on the Sirius and grabbed Thomas and held a knife to his throat. My heart had instantly stopped. Oh my god Thomas I have to do something! I was thinking of a plan of action when a very plump woman walked on the ship. "What is a gorilla doing on our ship!" Russell's voice sounded annoyed. "Who are you calling Gorilla you monkey! I am the Fabulous Fuzzy of the Rika!" at that moment Fuzzy ran full speed at Russell and slammed his body causing him to fall and loose his breath.

"Dammit Alan get off our ship and let go of Thomas!" "Shut up eye patch. Morgan I have come to take your treasure and become the true Pirate king!" Captain Alan dug his knife harder into Thomas's neck and I heard him yelp a little. Christopher was still next to me when he saw me looking at the broom handle that was next to me. "Danielle don't even think about it." "Sorry Doc." And at that moment I took the broom stick ran up to Captain Alan and full out hit him on the head. He released Thomas and fell backwards on his butt and looked dazed for a moment as he looked at me.

"Since when did you have a woman on the Sirius?!" Alan looked like he was in complete shock and I could hear Captain Morgan laughing. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him holding Nathan and Eduardo from running over to me. Which was probably a good thing because Nathan would fillet me and Eduardo would feed me to the sharks because I was so reckless.

Thomas was on the ground behind me and I looked at him. His neck was bleeding and his mouth opened, "Danielle…" I looked away not wanting to hear him talk yet and glared at Alan who was just sitting there like an idiot. "Don't you ever touch Thomas again!" My voice was cold and I could feel my body start to shake. What am I doing? I'm not this bold why am I doing this now? Captain Alan stood up and I gripped the broom stick harder getting ready to hit him again. I could see the red outline already starting to form from when I hit him earlier.

He started to speak, "women.. No you said your name was Danielle right? I have just fallen madly in love with you. Be mine and come with me to the Rika." "What?!" I was dumb founded, he just said he loves me but he doesn't even know me. Alan reached out and touched my face. His hands are cold. I suddenly felt my body being pulled to someone's side and when I looked up I saw Nathan. He had managed to escape captains grasp and was holding me close to his side. Wow my heart is beating fast. His hands feel so warm. And in that moment he punched Alan in the face with his free hand.

"Don't touch her with your filthy hands!" he sounded so intense that it was scary. As Alan was stumbling backwards Eduardo kicked Alan causing him to fall off the ship. "Don't think this is over Sirius pirates! I will be the pirate king and come back to steal Danielle's heart!" Fuzzy ran off the ship to help her captain and the Rika sailed off.

Nathan still had me at his side and he turned to me "Are you stupid? What were you thinking just running out there like that? You could have been killed." I looked at him and I felt like I was going to cry. "I am really sorry I did that and made you all worry." "I am impressed Danielle. It takes a true Sirius pirate to storm into the face of danger to save your mate."

Captain Morgan put his hand on my head and I just looked up at him. "Men tonight we party for the safety of Thomas and the wonderful full moon!" I left Nathans side and walked over to Thomas who was being treated by Christopher. "Thomas, a-are you okay?" I still feel like I could cry. "I'm fine Miss Danielle, thank you for helping me."

He gave me a sweet smile but the little warm feeling in my heart was soon gone when Christopher started talking to me. "I thought I told you not to do anything reckless. You were just lucky that Alan didn't do anything worse to you." Yep im definitely going to cry. I just turned on my heel and started to walk away so no one could see my tears that had started to fall. They can't see me cry. I don't want them to think im weak.

Some time later we were all eating lunch. Nathan and Thomas were sitting next to me. Captain was really impressed at how I used a broom stick to beat up Captain Alan and that his sword is no match for my broom. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. After lunch I was to help out Eduardo in his study. "Listen kid, I want this place perfectly cleaned with not a single trace of dust.

The floors need to be waxed too. Oh and if you mess up ill feed ya to the sharks." Geeze he doesn't need to be so bossy and cold about it. He started to walk out the room but stopped at the door and looked at me. "Tomorrow we will be arriving at Lavender port to replenish on supplies so make sure you know what you need". He walked out the door before I could thank him. Even though he can be cold I think he is actually caring too. By the time I was done with the room the sun was already setting. "Wow what a beautiful sunset". "Yeah it is."

I turned around to see Russell behind me. We smiled at each other and he walked next to my side. "You were really impressive today. It reminded me of when I first saw you at the bar". That's right I first met Russell at the bar he seemed so intense and caring when he helped me escape. "haha yeah I remember. You were looking so intently at me I thought there was something on my face" "honestly when I first saw you I could see myself so clearly in your eyes that I felt like I needed to save you. Its like your my long lost sister or something."

When I looked at him I could see that his face was a little red. I only made him blush more because I was hugging him. "Thanks Russell." He hesitantly hugged me back and after a little while let go. My heart was beating fast and I heard Thomas call for Russell to help him bring up the booze. "Well I guess ill go help Nathan." And I set foot for the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now night time and the full moon was brighter than normal showing the faces of the crew. "Nate your food is amazing!" "Thanks Russell, now eat your vegetables." I could hear Nathan and Russell bickering about vegetables when Thomas poured me another glass of alcohol. "Thomas you are going to end up killing me. Is this my third glass?"

"No I think this is your fourth but drink more!" he was clearly drunk and captain found it amusing that he was trying to make my liver cry. The alcohol does taste good and I am buzzed but if I drink too much who knows what would happen. I quickly downed me drink and looked at Nathan who was talking to Eduardo. I wonder what they are talking about.

~Nates pov~

"Eduardo, I won't let you do that." "Nate listen, she's already had five drinks and she just downed that one like it was nothing. She is going to say yes to me." Eduardo was planning on challenging Danielle to a drinking contest. I looked at her and saw that her face was red from drinking and Thomas was hanging all over her. I don't want anything bad to happen to her and I don't want her to get sick either.

I looked back at Eduardo and said a stern "No." He has that stupid smirk on his face. "What, are you scared that something bad will happen? When she passes out Ill just take her to my room. Who knows maybe ill have some fun with her."

This guy! That's exactly what im afraid of but before I could do anything he was already calling to her. "Danielle, have a drinking contest with me." Shit please don't say yes. "Hehe sure!" Dammit. I was watching the both of them for a while. I was surprised that she was doing so good until she just suddenly stopped.

"N-Nate…" I heard her voice and instantly caught her as she was falling back from her seat. "Ha! I knew I would win. Stupid girl." And then Eduardo fell face first onto the table. "Hey are you okay?" just by looking at her I could tell she was sick and all she did was moan back at me. "I'm taking you back to your room." She was holding on to my shirt tightly when I picked her up. I don't know why but she actually looks kinda cute right now.

Geeze what am I thinking. I kicked opened the door to where her bed was and gently placed her down. "you're not gonna puke are you?" "No.." I started to get up and walk away to get some bread for her but she grabbed my hand. "Please don't go! Please don't leave me." I turned around and looked at her. I was surprised that she did that. Why does she look so sad? "I don't want to be alone.. I don't like feeling alone."

But you're not alone. I decided to sit next to her on the bed. "I'll stay like this until you fall asleep so go to bed and tell me if you feel like getting sick again." She closed her eyes and gently squeezed my hand. Her hand feels so warm and her hair looks soft I wonder what she would do if I touched it. I reached out and stroked her hair. Haha she smiled a little. I should probably help those drunken idiots into bed but I think ill stay here for a bit longer. For some reason I actually like holding her hand. I wonder if she would let me hold it again.

~back to Danielle pov~

The next morning I woke up with the worst headache in the world. "Oh my god I am dieing! Ugh". "No you're not. You just have a bad hangover." Nathan walked into the room with a tray of food. "Eat this and you'll feel better." He sat down next to me and stared at me for a moment before he started to speak.

"Last night you told me that you felt alone. Why is that?" I stopped eating and looked at him. There are a lot of things that I regretted about last night but he helped me last night so I feel like I owe him an answer. "Three weeks before ending up on the Sirius I was in an accident and lost all of my memories. I found out that I had a grandpa and a mother but a part of me feels like they aren't truly my family. Something is missing within my heart and it makes me feel alone."I looked down at my food and back at Nathan.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the drops hit my hand. Nathan suddenly embraced me and held me tight. My heart is beating so fast. "Please don't feel alone Danielle. The Sirius is your family now. You're not alone so please.. Don't cry."

Nathan, this isn't like you. Are you trying to make me feel better? My heart was beating faster and I was filled with the warmth of Nathans arms around me. "Nathan…" I was about to talk when Thomas came into the room looking for Nathan. "Nathan, Eduardo wants you to... Oh my gosh I didn't mean to interrupt ill be going now! I didn't see anything I swear!"

He was clearly flustered and his face was a very bright red. Nathan quickly let go of me and looked away. His face was a bright red too which made me blush as well. "Uh I should go see what he wants." "O-Okay". Nathan left quickly and I found myself staring at the door. Today we will be going into port. I wonder if captain will let me walk around by myself.

We were finally at port and captain was talking to us. "Men split up and get the supplies you need and meet back here in a few hours." Captain then turned and looked at me. "Lavender Port isn't big so I think you would be okay if you walked by yourself. But be careful because there are bandits here who love to kidnap and sell women."

"Thanks Captain, ill be safe." I was super happy that he was letting me walk around by myself. I looked at the rest of the crew before I decided to leave. They all look worried. Maybe I should go with one of them. "Hey Danielle, after you're done getting your girly things do you want to walk around with us?" I looked at Russell and smiled. "Of course I would." He smiled back at me. "Good come back soon!" and we all went in separate directions.

I was finally done shopping for myself within an hour and putting my stuff on the Sirius. I ended up getting some much needed female necessities and new cloths. I was walking off the Sirius when I saw Russell waving to me in the distance. I wasn't even a few feet from the ship when a tall and big man stepped in front of me.

"Hey baby you look nice" "Excuse me?" he completely caught me off guard. "Lets go get a drink" the strange man then grabbed my wrist really hard. "Ouch you're hurting me! There is no way im going anywhere with you!" I tried to escape his grasp but it was no use he just had a harder grip. "You can't defy me women! You are coming with me."

He was raising his other hand to strike me and I flinched closing my eyes. Why do I not feel any pain? I looked up at the strange man and saw that there was a chain wrapped around his wrist that was preventing him from hitting me. He was then yanked from me and his face landed in the fist of a very angry Nathan.

"If you ever touch her again I will kill you." The strange mans eyes were full of fear. "Y-Your Nathan of the Sirius pirates. I-I didn't know she was yours." He then ran away and Nathan put away his weapon. "Nathan..." "Danielle, did he do anything to you? Are you hurt?" He gently took my wrist that was grabbed and looked at it. "No... no im fine Nathan he didn't do anything to me."

"No you're bleeding a little and I can see his hand print. Here take this." He took his bandana off his head and started tying it around my wrist. Wow he looks good without the bandana too. His hair looks messy that its really cute. What am I saying? He's trying to help me I can't be checking him out right now. Oh no I can feel my face getting hot. "Hey your face is red do you have a fever?" "n-no!" oh he put his hand on my forehead that's just making me blush more!

"Hey, Danielle!" I could hear Russell calling my name as he ran towards me. Nathan looked at him and said, "Hey Russell took you long enough" "Well geeze Nate you just took off so fast that I couldn't catch up." I guess Nathan knew something was wrong. "That guy was one of the bandits that captain was talking about. She's not hurt is she Nate?"

"No I am fine. Its just going to hurt doing chores in the morning." I bet captain isn't going to let me walk around by myself now. If it wasn't for Nathan I bet I would have been sold. That was when I saw captain running towards us with a group of angry women chasing him. "Run to the ship!" "Morgan you can't run away this time!" oh those women are mad.

Nathan took a hold of my hand. "We need to run!" "But what about the others?" "Don't worry their running over their too." Russell pointed to his left and I could see the others running from the Navy. Nathan still had a hold of my hand as we ran onto the Sirius. "You wont escape us Sirius pirates!" "Just watch us!"

Eduardo ran past me and took hold of the wheel and started to move the ship. Everyone was now on the ship and captain was waving to his crowd of angry women. "Captain I think you are just making them more mad." "Hahaha don't be silly. The women love me here!" yeah I don't think that's love.


	6. Chapter 6

"Listen up everyone." Everyone looked at the captain. "I got word that a prince in a neighboring kingdom has possession of a rare treasure called the Blue Dragon. It's a stone that can possess its holder to do its dirty work. Apparently the prince is possessed by the dragon and is holding people hostage in the dungeons."

"That's terrible!" I hope those people are okay. "It gets even better. Apparently Alan and the Rika were captured as well." "Why should we save their sorry ass?" Russell looked disgusted and I started to laugh a little. "We're not. We are going to get that stone and maybe if we stumble upon the Rika we'll save them."

"Where should I set course captain?" Eduardo looked a little excited to be looking for treasure. Set sail for bloody triangle!" "Aye sir!" "What's bloody triangle?" "It's a very dangerous part of these waters. Many ships have sunk because of the storms."

Christopher looked concerned as he said this and I turned my attention to Eduardo who was laughing. "Haha don't worry Doc. The Sirius won't go under as long as I'm here." I couldn't help but smile at his confidence. "Okay well ill be in my office preparing for the storm. We all know Russell will have some sort of cut or injury."

I decided I was going to go help Nathan in the kitchen but Eduardo grabbed my hand as I was walking. Oh god he's not going to feed me to the sharks now is he? "Hey. Don't do anything reckless when we hit the storm. It would be bad if something happened to you so stay next to me. That's the safest place for you."

Wow he's actually concerned about my safety. Maybe he is kinder then I thought. "Thanks Eduardo." I smiled at him and walked away. His fingers slowly left my hand as I walked away and my heart was beating a little fast. I wonder what that feeling was. "I hope everyone will be okay when we hit the storm."

I was helping Nathan in the kitchen when we finally reached the bloody triangle. The ship started to roll and I fell on my butt. "Ouch" Nathan offered his hand to me but he was laughing at me the entire time. "Its not funny Nate!" "Haha but the look on your face is what got me to laugh." I took his hand and the ship rolled again. This time he was holding me tight and he had a serious expression on his face. "Come on let's go to the deck and help out the others." "O-okay".

When we got to the deck we could hear Captain and Eduardo shouting out orders. The waves were really high and crashing onto the side of the boat and the cargo was rolling all over the place. The deck was also slippery because the rain was hitting it hard. "Nathan we need your help tying up the cargo!" Nathan started to go to Thomas who was calling for him but he stopped and looked at me.

"Go to Eduardo. Stay next to him and don't do anything reckless." "Ok!" I was almost next to Eduardo when a huge wave crashed on to the deck. The force of the wave broke the rope that was holding some cargo and hit me. I instantly fell to the ground and Eduardo reached for my hand.

I grabbed his fingers but the rope was wrapped around my ankle and the wave along with the cargo pulled my off the deck and I lost his grip. "Ahhhh!" "Danielle!" I heard Eduardo scream my name as I hit the water. It was so cold that I almost lost my breath.

The cargo around my leg was pulling my deeper under the water. I grabbed my dagger that was in the back of my belt and somehow managed to cut the large rope. Its so cold I can't lose consciousness I have to make it to the top. It felt like forever but I finally surfaced the water.

"Help! Eduar- mmgh!" the waves kept hitting me as I tried to stay afloat. "Ahhghmg" I am going to drown. "Danielle!" "Nate!" I saw Nathan jump into the water as a wave crashed into me causing me to tumble around. "Nate why did you do that you can't swim!" I could hear Thomas yelling at him while I was under the water.

But Nathan didn't seem to care as he dove under the water and lifted my head to the surface. I took a huge breath and spoke. "y-you can't swim. You're the reckless one!" "Shut up. I'll be fine as long as you are safe." "But you could die…" at that moment the Sirius was hit with another wave and a barrel was flying towards us. Nathan shielded me with his body and was hit from behind causing him to lose consciousness.

"Dammit Nathan I am not letting you die because of me!" I lifted his heavy limp body onto the barrel that hit him and started to kick my way to some sort of safety. The Sirius was already out of my reach and there would be no way I could get to them. I was holding Nathan as tight as I possibly could with my one arm as I let the waves drift me away.

"If we don't get out of this water soon we could die of hypothermia." I checked to make sure Nathan was still breathing when I spotted an island out in the distance. "Nathan I will save you!" I paddled my way to the island with all of my might not thinking about the pain in my chest from the cold and the feeling of jelly in my legs.

I had finally reached the island and the sun was peaking over the horizon. I used what little strength left to drag Nathan up the beach next to a tree and away from the water. "He feels so cold." I checked to see if he was still breathing and put my ear to his heart. His heart beat is consistent and the air leaving his nose tickles my hair.

"I have to keep him warm or he might not wake up." I tried the best I could to pull Nathan up onto my lap and stomach as I leaned against a tree. After a little while his body was starting to warm up and I was relieved. I put my hand on his chest and I could feel myself drifting away. I can't pass out now I need to protect Nathan. And as I lost consciousness I could feel Nathans heart beat on my fingertips.

~Nates pov~

"D-Danielle.." everything was foggy as I opened my eyes. The sun was blinding me and I could feel a gentle hand on my chest. Where am I? I'm definitely not on the Sirius. Suddenly everything came flooding back to my mind. The last thing I remember was being hit by a barrel in the water so how did I end up here and more importantly where is she? I took a look at the gentle hand that was on my chest and I saw my bandana wrapped around the wrist. Danielle! I got up and looked at her.

She was sitting up against a tree unconscious. Her face was red with some white spots on her cheeks. She looks like she went through hell. I put my hand on her forehead and realized that she had a fever and that her body was incredibly hot. "Her breathing is normal.. Hey open your eyes." She didn't respond to me or do anything.

I looked around and noticed that we were on a fairly small island. I noticed the barrel that hit me washed against the shore by the beach. She must have dragged me all the way up here. I bet if I make a fire and cook something she'll wake up. I walked around the island and found some eggs and caught some fish. She still hadn't moved and I started a fire and was cooking for a few moments when I heard a noise. "Mmmh… Nate" she slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. "Oh my god you're alive." She had tears in her eyes. I hate it when she cries. "Yeah I'm alive. Im cooking us something to eat everything is going to be okay."

"No you don't understand I was so worried…" she told me everything that happened. How I passed out and she lifted me on the barrel. How she fought the storm to get to an island that was farther away then she thought and how she dragged me up the beach with all the strength she no longer had ".. and you were so cold I didn't even know if you would wake up if I tried to warm you. I was so scared."

I looked at her worn out profile as she cupped her hands over her face and cried. I had no idea that she did all of that. I walked over to her and put my hands on her face. Using my thumbs to whip away her tears I looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry I worried you. I promise to protect you and I wont worry you again."

I leaned in and kissed her forehead and she stopped crying. She put her arms around me and leaned her head in my chest and it caused me to blush. "What did you make to eat?" I smiled and said, "Eggs and fish. Would you like to eat?" "That would be great."

I laughed as I got her some food. After we ate I made her lay on my lap. "How are you feeling?" "Honestly everything hurts and I'm positive that if I get up ill just fall back down because my legs feel like jelly." "Well I'm protecting ya now so just relax and get some rest. The crew should be looking for us and they're most likely close if we ended up on this island."

She looked at me for a moment and smiled. I could see my reflection perfectly in her eyes and they looked blue because of the ocean surrounding us. She eventually closed her eyes and fell asleep. She looked completely at peace as I stroked her hair. "I hope the guys show up soon."


	7. Chapter 7

~still Nate Pov

About thirty minutes later the guys showed up. Danielle was still asleep so I decided to carry her in my arms instead of waking her. "Nathan is she okay?!" "Yeah Doc. She saved my life.." I told him the entire story of what happened. "Well Eduardo and Russell got it pretty good so they are both in the infirmary. She doesn't have a bed for the moment."

Doc looked embarrassed. "She can stay in my room. I don't mind just check her out I think she has a fever." I brought her back to my room and Doc examined her and me. "She definitely needs to be hydrated and fed. I'm sure you can handle that." "Yeah ill make something for everyone."

I was walking out the door when Captain walked in. "We are going to take a few days off to recover from that storm. Id hate for everyone else to get worse." "The others should get up soon. Thanks captain." Both Doc and Captain left my room. I looked back at Danielle and left the room.

~Danielle pov

When I woke up I found myself lying in a bed. "The sheets smell like Nathan." I looked around the room and realized I was back on the Sirius and in fact in Nathans room. Christopher walked through the door. "Oh you're awake. How are you feeling?" "I feel okay I think." "Well you have a sprained ankle and you no longer have a fever. We found you and Nathan about an hour ago."

"Is he okay?" I was really concerned as I looked at Christopher. "Yes he's making you something to eat right now. Eduardo and Russell are in the infirmary right now that's why you're in Nathans room." I sat up and looked at Christopher, "what happened to them?" "After you fell in they tried to figure out how to save you and Nathan but a second wave hit them and they were hit by the stack of barrels next to the wheel. They haven't woken up yet"

That explains why a barrel came flying at me and Nathan. "I should go see them." I started to move but I stopped as soon as I heard Nathans voice. "Not until you eat your food." He came over to me and put the tray of food on my lap and sat next to me on the bed. Christopher got up and left the room. "Listen, I don't know how long you wont have a bed for but you can stay here in this room if you want." His eyes were red and I could tell he was blushing and it made me chuckle. "I'd love to be your roommate Nathan." I could see him smile a little as he stood up.

"I'm gonna make food for the others. Go check on Eduardo and Russell when you're done eating." He left the room and I couldn't help but smile. I get to room with Nathan. I wonder if he's happy too.

After I finished eating I went to the infirmary. Eduardo and Russell were still asleep in the beds. Russell's head was wrapped in bandages and Eduardo's neck and chest was bandaged as well. Christopher was preparing medicine and I noticed that Eduardo's eye patch was on the night stand. "Hey Danielle. I see you looking at the eye patch on the stand."

"Yeah… Christopher why does Eduardo wear an eye patch if he doesn't have a scar on his eye?" "It's because he has two different eye colors. He used to have a grudge against his father so he always covered up his father's eye color. But even though he understands his father now he keeps it on out of habit." "Huh… anyways how are they doing?" he looked at me for a moment then to Russell.

"Russell has a concision. A barrel full of liquor hit him square in the head and he was bleeding pretty bad but I think he will wake up soon… it's not the first time he's hit his head like this." He then looked at Eduardo and a concerned look showed upon his face. "When Eduardo got hit with the barrel it smashed him right into the wheel and part of the wheel broke off into his chest." "Oh no!" I instantly went into a state of panic. "Its okay Danielle he will be fine." I looked at Christopher and he gave me a warm smile but it didn't make me feel any better.

I can't help but feel like this is all my fault somehow. That was when Captain walked into the room. "Christopher I need to talk to you for a moment." They both left and I was stuck staring at Russell and Eduardo. I walked in between the both of them and took their hands. "I'm so sorry.. I-if I didn't fall off the ship, you both wouldn't be hurt." I could feel tears slowly coming down my face. That was when I felt Eduardo gently squeeze my hand.

I let go of Russell and went over to Eduardo's side. "Mhhg.. Danielle?" "Yeah its me.." I was so relieved when he opened his eyes and looked at me. Wow his eyes are different colors. Its so beautiful. "Am I dead?.. I must be dead you're here." "Wha..?! Hey! Don't kill me off so fast!" he started to laugh. "Haha good you stopped crying." Oh he's right. I guess he is nice at times. "How are you feeling?" his eyes were locked with mine as he let go of my hand and reached for my face. His hand is so warm and it gave me a tingling sensation.

My heart is beating right out of my chest what is happening to me? His low voice sounded gentle as he said, "Better, now". He began to pull my face close to his with our eyes still locked. Its like im in some sort of trance. Our noses touch when suddenly I hear Russell's voice. "Nhhhgn, oh my head hurts so bad!" He was groaning in pain and I quickly snap back into reality and turn my head to Russell who was holding his head.

"Russell are you okay?!" I was worried and went to his side. "Get Doc! It hurts... Dammit!" I got up and ran out the door. Half way down the hall Christopher was running towards me in a state of panic. "Doc! Russell is-" "I know I can hear him" and he quickly ran past me and into the infirmary.

I realized I was next to Nathans room and I opened the door and sat on the bed. As soon as my body started to calm down I could feel a sharp pain in my ankle. I had completely forgotten that I sprained it when I ran for Doc. "I think I should just lay down and elevate my foot." As I was laying down in the silence a million things rushed through my head. And then it hit me like a bus. "Oh my God! Eduardo tried to kiss me!"

I covered my mouth in shock and my heart started beating fast as I was recalling the events that just took place. I thought he didn't like me.. He's always threatening me saying he's going to feed me to the sharks. Maybe the medicine Christopher gave him is making him crazy. I saw Nathan walk by with a trey full of food for Russell and Eduardo. He was a little past the door when he turned back and stopped to look at me. "W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?" Both of our faces turned red and he said, "I-I'll bring back ice for your foot" and he quickly walked away.

Later on in the day Captain said that we weren't going anywhere until the crew had recovered. Russell was in a lot of pain, and Eduardo was in no condition to steer the ship. After things had settled down Christopher gave Nathan an examination and found out that he had a few bruised ribs from getting hit from the barrel and he had a slight fever. Christopher told him that he had to rest in bed.

But he also told me that I had to rest in bed because of my ankle. So now that me and Nathan are roommates I wonder if I should give up the bed so he can rest. It was already night time and Nathan walked into the room after cleaning up the kitchen for the day. He looks warn out and tired. He took a pillow and blanket out of his closet and set it on the floor. "Nathan I'm not gonna let you sleep on the floor." "Pfft your ankle is bad there is no way you are sleeping on the floor either. Take the bed." "Christopher told you to rest in bed. I wont back down from this so get in the bed!" I looked at him in full seriousness.

~Nates pov

This woman! I am not letting her sleep on this floor. She is just staring at me and I know she's serious. "Danielle, listen-". "Nope! Nate I will make you stay in this bed, do not underestimate me." I couldn't help but laugh a little at her enthusiasm and her eyes widened at me. "I'm not winning against you am I?" "Not in the slightest."

I looked at her thinking I could trump her stubbornness by saying "Well Doc said you had to rest in bed too so what are you going to do about that?" she looked at me for a moment and then started to blush. "We could share the bed…. I-I mean its big enough for both of us and Christopher wouldn't be upset because we listened to him.." I can't believe she just said that. "Okay." She looked surprised "W-what?" "It was your idea you're okay with sharing a bed with me right?" "Yes!" and with that she moved to edge of the bed and made room for me. Her face was bright red and I had all I could do not to blush. There was plenty of room for us in the bed and her back was facing me.

She looks so small to me, how did she manage to lift me on that barrel and save my life. I guess I shouldn't underestimate her. Her head turned a little as she spoke to me. "Good night Nathan." "Ah, Good night." I could feel my face getting hot. Nobody's really ever wished me good night like that before. I really liked hearing it from her.

I soon fell asleep but it wasn't much later that I woke up and Saw Danielle trembling in her sleep. She was clearly having a nightmare and she was muttering the words "No.. no!" she was covered in sweat and I started to worry so I shook her shoulder. "Hey.. Hey wake up. Are you okay?" She woke up and looked at me. She looked like she was going to cry. "N-Nathan…"

She buried her face in my chest like a small child and I wrapped my arms around her. "Hey it was just a bad dream. You're safe here now… I'm protecting ya so you have nothing to worry about." She looked up at me and I gave her a small smile. Ha, she looks cute like this. "It felt so real. I thought I really saw you die.."

She had a dream that I died? "Well I can't die. I have to protect you so I wouldn't die no matter what." She put her face back into my chest and I gently stroked her hair until she fell back to sleep. It actually feels nice to hold someone like this. And with that thought in mind I fell back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

~Nate POV

When I woke up that morning I still had Danielle in my arms. She was lightly snoring and looked completely at peace. "I can't believe she had a dream where she witnessed me dieing." As I looked at her sleeping face I realized that I want to always protect her no matter what.

I want to be by her side. Wait! Do I like her? I need to go to my kitchen and clear my head. But the entire time I'm in the kitchen all I can think about is her. Huh, I'm actually kind of happy.

~Back to Danielle

When I woke up the next morning Nathan wasn't in the room. "He must be making breakfast.. The bed still feels warm." I can't believe I had a dream that Nathan died. It was so real. I've never had a dream like that before.

And then I remember how Nathan held me the entire night. He said he was protecting me. I felt so safe in his arms and everything just felt right. I think I might actually like Nathan a lot.

It has been a few days since the accident happened and even though Eduardo was staying in his room now, I didn't move back to the infirmary. I stayed in Nathans room and we both shared the bed still. He didn't complain or anything and part of me thinks he actually likes the company.

Now that my foot was better I was able to tend to Russell who's headaches were decreasing but I could still tell he was in pain. "Russell I know you don't like vegetables but if you eat them your headaches will go away." Nathan made him a special dish at Docs request for the headaches but I practically had to spoon feed him the entire time because he was acting like a child. "No I don't wanna eat them!" "Russell I want you to get better! It pains me to see you like this. So just eat them for me please?" He looked at me for a moment and let me feed him "tch. Such a child haha" after I helped Russell I took Eduardo's food to him in his room.

He was writing in his log book when I entered his room. He still hasn't said anything about the attempted kiss he tried to steal from me. Maybe I should say something. "H-hey Eduardo?.." at that moment we heard a loud noise and the ship rolled. Thomas was yelling "The Navy is attacking!" Eduardo got up and ran out the door. I ran after him and Nathan was yelling for Thomas to prepare the Cannons.

"Why is this happening? Everyone is still not well." Captain put his large hand on my head. I looked up at him as he spoke. "Its okay. We have you, our treasure. Lets show the Navy whose boss!" and with a hearty laugh I went to the deck with Captain Morgan.

It was total kayos on the deck and the Navy was firing at us. Eduardo was steering the ship away and Nathan was commanding Thomas when to fire the Cannons. "Oh no its jammed!" "What?! How the hell did that happen?" Nathan and Thomas were in a panic and I looked at the Navy ship.

They had their cannons pointed right at Eduardo and I heard one of the captains yell "Take out the navigator!". Without thinking I ran as fast as I could to Eduardo. "Eduardo!" "Fire!". I jumped on Eduardo and the force of my impact made him fall just in time as a cannon ball flew right over our heads. His eyes were wide at the realization of what just happened.

"Nate I got it fixed!" "Good! Quick! Fire!" they hit the navy ship and it caught on fire. Captain Quickly took the wheel and we were able to escape. I got off of Eduardo who was still staring at me. But then a cold look casted over his face.

"Stupid women. I had everything under control." My jaw dropped. "What?! I just saved your life!" "Pfft please a woman like you can't do anything." Oh that's it I'm going to kick his ass. I walked right in front of him with every intention to punch him. I clenched my hand into a fist when I noticed that his once white bandages were red. I turned around to walk away and I noticed that everyone was looking at me in silence.

I walked towards Christopher who was near the door. I didn't look at him as I spoke. "His wounds are opened again. Please fix him." I started to walk again and Nathan and Eduardo spoke at the same time. "Eduardo you are a real asshole. I should lay you right on your ass." "Where the hell are you going?"

I stopped walking but didn't turn around when I spoke. "Who cares where I go… and Nate.. Don't hurt him please." Christopher was still in front of me and he tried to comfort me as I could feel tears running down my face. He clearly saw the tears but I brushed him off and continued to walk away.

I slowly walked into the dining area and sat on a barrel and put my face on the bar. "What the heck is his problem? That ball could have taken off his head. The least he could do was say 'Thank you'" I felt a gentle hand on my back and it startled me. When I looked up I could see Russell looking at me with a concerned expression. He took his other hand and wiped the tears from my face.

"whats wrong Danielle?" "Russell.." I started to cry again and I told him everything. "And I was scared I thought he was going to die! He basically called me worthless." "Hey, I think he said all those hurtful things because he was embarrassed." "What?" "Think about it. Eduardo's always the cool guy. He never lets anything loose his cool and he has a very specific reputation. I'm sure underneath his cold self he's actually really happy and thankful that you saved him." I looked at Russell and my heart skipped a beat. "Wow Russ.. Thank you." He blushed and said, "O-oh it's nothing."

"No really thank you. I feel a lot better now." I gave him a big hug and his face turned an even darker shade of red. I released him and Nathan walked into the room. "Hey you two, Captain said that we have to stop at a nearby port for repairs. We should be there in a few hours." And then he went back to his kitchen.

~Eduardo POV

I went to Docs office after the Navy attacked to get fixed again. That damn woman always sets me over the edge and makes me do stupid shit. Doc looked at me as if he was irritated as he spoke, "You do realize that you should have thanked her right? They directly aimed at you it's not like it was an accident." I looked away from him as I spoke, "I know Doc. It's not like I wanted to yell at her, the words just came out all wrong." When I looked back at him he was smiling at me. It scared me a little but what he said after that is what scared me the most. "You like her."

I was shocked, "I don't like her! Who would fall in love with a kid anyways." He looked at me with a wide grin and said, "I never said anything about loving her." Flustered I grabbed my coat and walked out of his office. I can't possibly like a kid like her. She's too reckless and too willing to jump into danger to protect people she doesn't even know. Can I even love someone who would stay by my side? Heh, stupid girl makes me think about her too much.

~Danielle POV

A few hours later I was on the deck talking to Captain. "Hey Captain? What port are we at?" He put his arm around my shoulders and became very enthusiastic. "We are at port Liquor. And let me tell you this place has the best alcohol in the world HAHAHAHAHA!"

Christopher walk by us and casually said, "Captain has been trying to get his hands on some rare liquor that's blue." "But every time I try to get it either the navy finds us. Women chase me away or im just too drunk to remember where it is." Hhmmm I bet I could get my hands on that. It would be a great way to thank Captain for letting be able to stay on the ship. Eduardo laughs to himself and I turned my head in annoyance as he talked.

"I see the look on your face. There is no way that you could get your hands on that alcohol." I glared at him as I spoke. "And why is that?" "Because you're a girl." "Excuse me?" "Girls can't do anything. They are weak." at this point I was really pissed off, this is the second time he has said I cant do anything. "I'm going to prove you wrong you stupid closet pervert!" and with that I stormed off the ship. I could hear the sound of a gun being cocked back but I didn't care.


	9. Chapter 9

I had just stormed off the ship and was walking briskly through the port town of liquor. "That stupid Eduardo! Now I really am convinced that he was totally crazy on his medication when he tried to kiss me…. I really wish he wasn't so cold all the time." I stopped walking and became depressed. That was when I heard the sound of footsteps and someone yelling for me. "Miss Danielle! Wait up!" "Thomas.." I let him catch his breath and he took my hand. We were both blushing and Thomas spoke to me "Would you like to get some ice cream with me?" I was surprised at his random question and I began to laugh. "I would love to."

The place we got ice cream was connected to the inside of a bar. Thomas and I sat down at one of the tables and I noticed that there weren't a lot of people in the bar. "So Thomas, how did you know this ice cream place was here?" "Oh! Christopher took me here before." He had a big bright smile on his face and I could tell he was enjoying himself. "Thanks Thomas." "For what?" "For helping me feel better. I really appreciate it." His face turned slightly pink and he smiled at me. Suddenly a very drunk man came over and attacked Thomas. He yelled at Thomas, "Hey this here be my seat getz out." He violently kicked Thomas out of the seat. "Hey!" I yelled at the man but he grabbed my left hand.

"But out lady. You can't do anything anyways you're just a stupid girl." At that moment I took my right hand and punched the drunk in the face. He fell to the floor with a great big thud and just looked at me as I yelled. "Don't you dare touch Thomas! And just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!" the drunk got up and I noticed that Thomas had his weapon at the ready. "You Bitch!"

He came charging at me and I drove my shoulder to his legs and he flipped over me. That was when two other men came out from the back of the bar and tried to attack me and Thomas. I took a chair and threw it at one of the men causing him to fall over. Thomas called my name, "Danielle here take this!" He tossed me a metal rod that looks like its used to poke wood in fires. I took the rod and wacked the other man in the head and he fell to the ground. All three of them stood up and were coming at me when I heard three gun shots fired right next to me. The room went silent and I looked at Thomas who was holding a gun.

"When did you get that?" "Captain gave it to me before I ran after you. He said if we get in trouble to shoot three times." I turned my attention back to the other men when one of them speaks, "C-captain?" An idea suddenly popped into my head. I became bold and spoke. "Yeah do you have any idea who you are dealing with? We are the Sirius pirates!" I looked at the drunk evilly as I glared. "P-please don't kill us! I'll let you have anything you want." I looked at the man and then around the bar. I noticed in the corner of the bar was a blue bottle of liquor that was in a clear case.

I turned my gaze back to the man and gave him my most menacing look. "Fine I'll spare your lives but you have to give me that blue liquor in the case." The man looked at me in horror. "Anything but that liquor please!" I turned around to Thomas and took the gun out of his hands. I pointed it at the man and cocked it back. The man was obviously afraid because his eyes became wide and he looked like he was going to cry. He ended up giving me the blue bottle of liquor and the rest he had in stock. We left the bar and Thomas was carrying a barrel of the blue liquor and I had the bottle from the case.

"Wow Miss. Danielle, that was really scary back there… you weren't really going to kill him were you?" I looked back at him in shock. "Of course not Thomas. But I needed to prove that I'm stronger then everyone thinks. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't protect what's important to me." We were near the ship and we saw Captain and Eduardo running towards us. "They must have come because of the gun fires." Captain Morgan and Eduardo both stopped when they saw us.

"Are you okay?!" Eduardo sounded worried which caught me by surprise but I walked up to Captain. "Here Captain." I handed him the bottle and his eyes lit up while his mouth dropped. "H-how did you get this?!" "She beat the shit out of some guys at a bar." Thomas spoke matter-of-factly and both Eduardo and Captain were speechless. I walked away from them and Eduardo asked Thomas "What's in the barrel?" "The blue liquor." As I was walking I felt my body being lifted off the ground. "C-captain?! What on Earth are you doing?!" He just laughed at me and said "Haha I am making you my women now!" "What?!"

Captain was still carrying me when we entered the ship. "Men! Danielle is officially my women now!" "N-no I'm not!" Russell stopped practicing with his sword and looked at us. "Geeze Captain, you sound like Alan." Christopher walked on the deck and looked shocked. "Captain is that the liquor that you've been trying to get?" "Yes it is Christopher and its all thanks to Danielle."

Thomas explained everything that had happened and everyone was impressed except for Eduardo who hadn't said a thing at all. "Captain, can you put me down?" "Nope you're my women Im not letting you go." That was when Nathan came over and grabbed me from Captain and put me over his shoulder. "I don't think so. She's mine... I need her for the kitchen." And he quickly took me away.

When we got to the kitchen he set me on the counter. "Why did you set me on the counter? Do you want me to pose with your kitchen timer or something?" he looked at me and smiled as he spoke and it caused my heart to beat out of my chest. "No. you have a cut on your face." He took a wet cloth and put it to my face to clean my cut. His face was close to my face and I could feel his breath on my neck. It sent a shiver up and down my spine. He then put the cloth down and I could feel his warm hand on my face. He stared at me with gentle eyes "N-Nathan.." He leaned into me and kissed me on the lips. It was full of passion and my body was filled with warmth as his tongue danced around my mouth ever so slightly. He pulled away slowly and he was blushing. It was silent for a moment as we just stared at each other not knowing what to say. I can't believe he kissed me. Nathan I want you to kiss me again but there's no way I can say that. It was Nathan who finally broke the silence. "I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

~Nates Pov

I just kissed Danielle. I don't know what came over me. It might have been how she was pretending to pose with my kitchen timer or how her face looked cute with her slightly blushing, but I have always known I've had feelings for her. I just didn't realize it until now. "I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." I felt really embarrassed for kissing her without asking. I mean what if she doesn't feel the same way. She looked at me for a brief moment before she replied.

"I'm not sorry." In that moment she grabbed my shirt and her lips crashed into mine. It was a rough yet passionate kiss and I couldn't help but put my arms around her. "mmgh" She moaned a little as we kissed and I had all I could do to not do anything further. When she finally released me I could see the desire she had in her eyes. Her face was red and I thought she looked cute. "Danielle, I…" I was going to tell her my feelings but we both snapped back into reality as we heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. We were both completely flustered and she quickly straightened herself out and went to the sink pretending to do dishes.

Eduardo walked through the door. "Hey, whats up?" I tried to sound calm and cool but I was still flustered a little. "Captain says we are having a party tonight because we now have possession of new alcohol." He looked at Danielle but she didn't turn around to him. The way he was looking at her started to bother me. Does he have feelings for her? The sound of her voice startled me for a moment. "I told you I would prove you wrong Eduardo." He scoffed at her "Heh I still don't believe a kid like you would be capable of injuring a bunch of thugs." He is such an ass, how can he be this cold to her when she has saved his life and help him recover from his injuries.

I thought about going over and punching him in the face but that was when Danielle turned around and threw one of my kitchen knives at him. It grazed the side of his face only causing his eye patch to fall off. There wasn't a scratch on him. "Why don't you stop hiding and let your true feelings show for once! You should know better than to piss off a women when she has knives in her possession." We both stood there frozen. Eduardo's eyes were wide open and it was clear that Danielle was not letting him treat her the way he was. She then spoke in a fierce and authoritive voice which even scared me. "Get out of the kitchen. Now!" He left the room without a word and Danielle just looked at the wall where the knife was.

She walked over and took it out of the wall. "Nathan I'm sorry I ruined your kitchen and threw one of your knives. You can fillet me if you want." I walked over to her and put my arms around her. "What?. Why?" I just tightened my grip around her and she started to cry. "Nathan is it me? Why does he hate me so much? Every time I try to prove myself he just hates me more. You know I actually had a sense of fear when I beat up those guys at the bar. But I was so mad because they hurt Thomas, and Eduardo was a jerk I let a terrible side of me show and I just feel terrible."

I looked at her and wiped away her tears. "It pains me to see you cry. But I think Eduardo is battling between himself. He wont except his true feelings and he's trying to push you away. But don't worry. No matter what the situation is, I will always protect you." She looked up at me and gave me a big smile. "Lets prepare for tonight" and we both got ready for the party.

~Danielle pov

It was now midnight and the party had been going for a while. Captain was still claiming that I was his women and I could see Nathan giving him a cold stare. Thomas and Russell were really drunk and they were singing the Sirius anthem. I didn't have much alcohol yet but the blue liquor tasted like blueberries and I know if I started drinking a lot I would be too drunk to walk to my room. Captain ran out of his alcohol and spoke in my direction.

"Danielle, Eduardo go in the back and bring me the other barrel of beer." I wasn't too happy that Eduardo had to go with me but it was the Captains orders and I couldn't refuse. We went into the basement, I walked over to the barrel. Suddenly Eduardo grabbed me and pinned me up against the wall. "Eduardo?!" "Just shut up for a moment and let me talk." I let him talk even though I felt scared.

"I'm sorry that I have been a jerk lately. Its just that you make me go crazy. All I can think about is you and no women has ever risked their lives to save me before or even stayed to help me get better. You.. You're different. I tried to push my feelings away but I can't! I can't push you away Danielle! I-I love you!" as soon as his words left his mouth he forcefully kissed me. My heart skipped a beat and I tried to resist him but his grip on me was too strong. His kiss was different then Nathans. It was rough but gentle and yet I could feel that what he meant was true. I think I have feelings for him, but I care deeply about Nathan too. I managed to break free from him. "Eduardo stop you're drunk."

"No I'm not. I haven't had a drink at all tonight." Now that I think about it he hasn't had a drink. He usually tries to challenge me or captain to a drinking contest but he was quiet tonight. I looked at him with a complete heartbreak in my chest. Nathan had only kissed me hours ago and I couldn't help but feel like I've betrayed him even though we aren't a couple. He could read the look on my face and he spoke, "I don't care what you have to say. I'm a pirate and if I have to steal someone's treasure then I will." And with that he took the barrel of alcohol and left me there with my thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

I walked back on the deck and I couldn't help but feel terrible. "It wasn't my fault that Eduardo stole a kiss. Its not like I kissed back right? Whatever I just need to drink and be alone for a while." I walked over to the others and took the bottle of the blue liquor and walked to the back of the ship away from the party. No one seemed to notice and I saw that Nathan and Eduardo had started a drinking contest. "Its like that kiss never happened to him. Ugh everything is so confusing!" I sat down and looked at the night sky as I drank. I was so upset about the events that had just taken place that I drank the entire bottle of the Blue alcohol. "Hehe everything is spinning I think I'll sleep now." And I passed out.

"_Where am I?" I was in a dark and secluded room. I tried to move but I was tied up to a chair. "Hello! Is anyone there? Russell! Thomas!" I didn't hear a sound. A light turned on in the dark room and was shining on a figure. Nathan? I could see Nathan on his knees staring straight ahead. "Nathan!" I called out to him but he didn't respond to me at all. A second light appeared and was shining on a woman. Wait that women is me. But how can there be two of me? Nathan stood up and started walking to the women who looked liked me. He embraced her with tears in his eyes. I could feel that he was in pain from where I was sitting. He kissed her and it sent a sharp pain through my chest. He was lost in her spell and I could see her pulling her dagger out of her belt and she raised it above Nathan. I shouted to him, "Nathan stop! It's a trap please stop!" But he didn't hear me as she stabbed Nathan in the Back. He fell to his knees grabbing a hold of her shirt. "Why Danielle? Why are you doing this?" She removes the knife from his back and blood is quickly staining his white shirt. I want to run over to him but I can't move. He has tears in his eyes and she finally speaks. "I have to kill you. I don't have a choice." She had no emotion when she spoke. "Nathan fight back! Please fight back you can't die on me!" I can't run to him and save him. Nathan that's not me! Nathan spoke again but his voice was shaky, "I...I can't fight you. I love you!" he pulled her down to him and kissed her. Tears were still streaming down his face as she took the blood soaked knife and impaled Nathan in the heart. "NOOOO!" I screamed out to them as she stabbed him. He was looking at her with wide eyes and not once did her expression change as she murdered him. He fell backwards as the pool of blood got bigger around him. "No Nathan no!" The ropes around me disappear and I run over to him. His eyes were cloudy and I held him in my arms. The sight of blood everywhere scared me but I couldn't move. I was hysterical as I spoke, "Nathan please this can't be real. Please don't be real! Nathan! Nathan! AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" as I screamed I came back to reality._

"I-It was just a dream? B-but t-the blood was everywhere." I was crying uncontrollably. It was the same dream I had before except this time I didn't have Nathan here to confirm he was alive. "Nathan."

~Nates Pov from before the dream.

I saw Eduardo coming back with a barrel of beer but I didn't see Danielle with him. "Hey Nate lets have a drinking contest." "No" "Heh I thought you would say that. Winner gets to have Danielle's heart." I glared at him and he had a smart ass smirk on his face. "What did you do to her? She didn't come back with you." When he looked at me I could tell he was up to something.

"Oh nothing really. I just gave her something to think about." What the hell does he mean by that? I swear if he touched her ill kill him. "Let's drink or shall I really take your treasure now?" "Fine, but you wont win." I don't normally partake in a drinking contest but there is no way I'm letting him take Danielle from me. He can't protect her like I can. We were drinking for some time. Christopher had to bring Captain to his room because he was too drunk and Russell and Thomas had actually went to bed already. The last time I saw Danielle was when she walked to the back of the ship. I don't think she went to our room yet. "Last shot Nathan." We both took the last shot and Eduardo stood up slamming his glass down. He opened his mouth to speak but he fell backwards and passed out. I walked over to him. "Danielle is mine, stupid."

Doc came over to me, "Ill take care of him. You can get Danielle I think she's where you normally fish." "Thanks Doc" I was a little more than buzzed as I went to the back of the ship. I heard a light scream come from the direction where Danielle is supposed to be. I walked as fast as I could but stopped before she could see me. She was shaking badly and she was crying. I noticed the bottle of alcohol that she got today was completely gone. Why did she come back here to drink by herself? What the hell did Eduardo do to her?

"Nathan." She said my name. I walked over to her and put my arms around her picking her up. She looked at me and her facial expression scared me a little. "What's wrong? If you look at me like that I'll make you walk back to our room." "Nathan… I..I had that dream again except I felt everything." I stopped walking and looked at her. "You mean the dream where I died?" she looked sad as she spoke. "Yes, there was so much blood. I just.. I just.." I kissed her on the forehead and she stopped talking.

"Listen I'm not going to die. I promise so just smile again okay?" "Okay" when we got back to our room I put her in the bed. She tried to get her night cloths on but she was too intoxicated so I ended up having to change her. Her face was red the entire time but she didn't say anything about it. "Are you still bothered by that dream?" "No. I feel safe when I'm with you so I don't feel scared anymore." She was lying in bed wearing one of my tee shirts and panties. The shirt looked really big on her but that's what she told me she wanted. I got in bed next to her and we were staring at each other. I want to ask her if Eduardo did anything to her but she is already sad so I didn't say anything.

"Hey, Nathan? Will you hold me?" She surprised me and I could feel my face getting hot. "S-sure" I took her in my arms and held her close to me. She quickly fell asleep but I couldn't help but watch her. I really Love her. I want to tell her but I don't know how.

~Danielle pov

I fell asleep in Nathans arms. I want him to be with me like this forever. As I drifted into sleep I could feel a warm sensation on my lips…. Three days later Captain decided that we would set sail for the Blue Dragon Stone. Eduardo said It would be easy sailing and that we weren't going to go near Bloody Triangle again. "But there is supposed to be a storm so prepare yourself."

"Oh that's great!" I say sarcastically and Captain starts laughing. "Don't worry Danielle you will be safe. Bloody Triangle is much worse than any storm we face." "Thanks Captain I'm going to go help Thomas do the laundry." A few hours had passed. "Wow the sky is getting dark fast." Thomas was looking into the sky as he folded the last of the laundry. "Ill take the basket inside." I left Thomas on the deck and went below the ship. I put away the laundry and as I was walking to the kitchen the ship started to sway back and forth.

I could hear loud noises above my head and I could tell that it was raining. "The storm." I ran back to Thomas as quick as I could. When I reached the deck it was soaked with rain water and it was hard to walk because it was slippery. "Miss Danielle!" he was running to me but the ship swayed and I saw Thomas falling off the ship. "Thomas!" out of instinct I reached for him and grabbed his arm. He was dangling off the ship and I was holding on the railing as best I could. "Danielle let go or we will both fall in." "There is no way I'm letting that happen! Just hold on tight and don't you dare let go!"

There were sharp pains going through my arms. This side of the ship is closest to Eduardo. I decided to cry out for Eduardo. "Eduardo! Help me!" I don't know how much longer I can hold on for. "EDUARDO!" "Danielle, there's a wave coming at us!" "What?!" I look behind us to see that a wave was closing in and I tightened my grip on Thomas. "Take a breath quick!" He did as I said but the wave hit me faster than I thought and I didn't have time to breath. I ended up inhaling water as the wave lifted us above the Sirius. As I was choking I lifted up Thomas and forced him on the deck as the wave receded. More water entered my lungs and the world around me became dark as my body became limp.

~Sirius pov

The wave had helped Danielle be able to force Thomas back on the deck of the Sirius. He tried to grab her but the water pulled her back down and he couldn't reach her. A second wave appeared and this time Thomas was able to grab her and they fell back onto the deck. "Miss Danielle, are you okay?" she didn't respond to him and he quickly looked at her. She wasn't moving.

He put his ear to her chest and he didn't hear a heartbeat. "No no no! Eduardo! Christopher!" He remembered that Christopher taught him how to perform CPR. He quickly untied her vest and took it off. Her shirt was see-through because she was soaked but he couldn't focus on that. He had to save her. He started to do CPR, "Dammit you can't die!" He had tears falling from his eyes and he pressed his lips against hers which were cold. Eduardo had finally showed up. "Thomas what's…" He looked down and saw Thomas desperately trying to save the lifeless Danielle. Thomas suddenly spoke with anger and fear in his voice.

"Where were you! She called out to you! She needed you Eduardo. What.. what the hell!" "I…" Eduardo couldn't speak and Thomas once again pressed his lips on hers. Nathan could hear the commotion on the side of the ship. He tried to run over but Captain quickly stopped him. "Nathan don't go over there." "What? Why? Where's Danielle?" Captain Morgan looked over and saw Eduardo standing in shock and he could see Danielle's long hair sticking out past the wall. He didn't know what was going on but he knew it wasn't good.

Nathan tried to get past captain but fell to his knees. He could see her hair too. He could also hear Thomas desperately screaming for Doc and the words "Please wake up". Russell walked over to Captain and Nathan. He put his hand on Nate's shoulder and watched as the doctor ran to Thomas's side. Christopher was now by Thomas and Eduardo. "Thomas stop. She doesn't have a pulse." Eduardo fell to his knees and his palms hit the deck. He couldn't help but think that it was his fault.

"She called my name. why didn't I listen. I… I could have saved her." Thomas grabbed Danielle and held her in his arms as he cried out loud. He held her close to him not ever wanting to let go. He whispered shaken words into her ear. "Danielle, please come back to me… to us.." Suddenly as if the Gods had heard his words, Danielle's body moved violently and she was coughing up water. She took deep breaths trying to regain her composure. She grabbed a hold of Thomas's shirt and buried her face in his chest.

The rest of the Sirius crew ran to Thomas and looked at the scene. He tightened his grip around her and picked her up. When he looked at his mates he noticed that all of them had tears in their eyes. She was important to the entire crew. We all looked at her knowingly. It wasn't safe for her here. As if she could read her friends hearts she spoke. "I don't want to leave this ship. You…. You all are my family.. C-Captain please let me stay here with all of you forever, p-please." Captain walked over to her. "Yeah you can stay… like you said, we are a family." She looked at her Captain and the rest of the crew with loving eyes. Thomas could feel her body get heavy as she passed out. He took her below deck and into Nathans room as Christopher and Nathan followed.


	11. Chapter 11

~Danielle pov

When I woke up Nathan was sleeping beside me. I quietly got up and grabbed a blanket that was on the end of the bed and walked out the door and to the deck. The air was cool and my bare feet felt cold as I walked on the deck. Even though it was still dark out the moon lit up the deck and I could see a figure sitting by the edge of the ship looking out into the distance.

It was Thomas. I walked over to him and put my blanket around him. "Miss Danielle." When he turned around and looked at me his eyes were red and he looked sad. I sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder. He was the first to speak, "How are you feeling?" "I'm okay Thomas. There's nothing to worry about."

"But there is! You almost died today because of me. You wouldn't wake up and if I couldn't save you I wouldn't be able to live with myself Miss Danielle." I sat up and looked at him. "But Thomas I didn't die. You saved me and you didn't stop trying. The life of a pirate is constantly dangerous… But I'm glad you were there to protect me." I leaned over to Thomas and kissed him on the cheek. His face turned bright red. "Danielle…" "Thank you for saving me." He smiled at me and we sat on the deck until the sun rose above the horizon.

I stood up as I spoke to Thomas "I should probably go see Nathan in the kitchen. I'm sure he's worried about me considering I just up and left the room." "Okay, see you at breakfast." I was almost to the kitchen when I heard a voice behind me say "Hey". When I turned around I saw Eduardo standing in the doorway of his room.

He wasn't wearing his eye patch and I could tell he just woke up. "Did I wake you?" He blushed at me when he said "N-no" "Well then I must see Nathan in the kitchen." I turned on my heel but Eduardo grabbed my arm, spun me around and put his arms around me in a tight embrace. "What?!"

He was trembling and he held me tighter as the words in his voice shook. "I'm so sorry. If I had heard you calling you wouldn't have-." I tightened my grip around him and he stopped talking. "I forgive you, so please stop blaming yourself. Even if you heard me, that wave would have still gotten me." I looked up at him with a smile. "Lets go get that treasure tomorrow!" He smiled at me and I went to the kitchen.

Today was the day we arrived at the port town of Marcy. Captain Morgan was fired up as he talked , "Listen men! Our mission is to get the Blue Dragon stone. The dragon inside has possessed Marcy's king so it will be hard getting it." "pfft, we are the Sirius pirates we can do anything!" "Hahaha! Way to be Russell." "But Captain, aren't the people locked in the dungeons? We have to save them!" Captain looked at me and placed his hand on my head "Don't worry Danielle we will save them too… After all, the Rika is trapped as well." Russell looked at Captain with disgust as he spoke. "Do we really have to save them?" "Yes Russell. Men split up. Danielle you go with…. Wait where did she go?"

While Captain was talking to Russell I noticed a small girl crying in the corner of an empty bar. I walked away from the others and went to her. "Hey are you okay?" The girl looked up at me and embraced me. "M-mommy and daddy are gone." I rubbed her back with my hand and I could hear footsteps behind me. It was Russell. He put his hand on the girls head and ruffled her hair causing her to stop crying. "Hey kid, where do you think your parents are?"

The little girl released her grasp from me and went over to Russell. "The prince locked them away with the others." Captain Morgan looked at the girl and said, "Well there is no way I can leave a pretty girl in distress. Do you know where the others are?" she nodded her head. "Alright everyone-" The little girl suddenly ran behind Russell . "Hey what's wrong?" I turned around to see a man standing behind me. He had piercing green eyes and dark blue hair. I could see that he had a sword on his left side and a gun on the other.

His demeanor was of royalty and he looked handsome as his cape flapped gently in the wind. He was wearing a blue pendent and I knew just by looking at it that it was the Blue Dragon stone. Eyes fixated on me he spoke. "Why hello Princess Danielle. What a pleasant surprise." I took a step back as the words sounded in my head. "P-princess?" "How do you know her name?" Eduardo glared at the Prince waiting for an explanation. "My dear princess do you truly not remember? Here let me remind you." He placed his hand on my chest and a blue aura enveloped me causing me to fall to my knees. "Danielle!" Nathan supported me as my mind went blank and the surroundings around me went white

I was in my own world and all I could hear was silence. Suddenly two objects appeared before me. "A bow and arrow, and a pink book? What does a bow and a book have to do with my memories?" The bow started to glow in a purple light and I could hear words coming from it. "Princess, I will return for you. Wait for me." The book started to glow in a green light and I could hear another person's voice. "Princess! I will find you! I'll save you, I promise!" I could feel a sharp pain in my chest as I kept hearing the words being released from both objects. "Princess… Princess…. Danielle!" The prince from before appeared before me "Who are you?"

"I am Prince Lee. We have met before but you seem to have lost your memories." "W-wait you know who I am?! Please tell me more!" "Unfortunately I cannot my Princess. The Blue Dragon has too much power over me I cannot act on my own. Please leave while you are still safe." He was starting to vanish and I called out to him. "Lee wait! I'll save you! ". The world around me was going back to normal and I could hear Nathan saying my name. I looked up ahead of me and started running to Lee's castle. "I need to know who I am and I need to save not only Lee but the others as well." I didn't stop running and I could hear Nathan, "Danielle wait!" "Eduardo go after them. The rest of us will save the others. Just make sure she doesn't do anything reckless." "Aye Captain!" and with that Eduardo ran after Nathan and I.

I was almost to the castle gate when Nathan finally caught up to me and grabbed my arm. "Danielle stop running!" "Nathan he knows who I am. He can help me regain my memories and find out who I am." Nathan looked at me with an uneasy expression on his face as Eduardo walked up to us. "I know how important it is for you to find your memories but you cannot just run full force into a castle. I'm sure his knights wouldn't let you get that far."

I looked at him in defeat as I spoke, "Eduardo, I can't just do nothing." "Maybe you don't have too." "What do you mean Nate?" "Eduardo look at the entrance."Eduardo looked in the direction of the gate and said, "There's no guards.." "Exactly. I think he wants her to just run in there with no restrictions." I stepped forward and spoke, "Fine. If he wants me then he's going to get me." Both had a worried look on their face as I finished speaking. "But… I'm not leaving without that stone… and my memories." Nathan walked up to me and took my hand. "Don't worry. We'll protect ya." "Yeah, and that treasure will be ours. This workout should be fun." "Thanks guys." And with that we entered the castles gates.

When we entered the castle it looked like it was in ruins. It was completely empty and not a single knight was in sight. "Do you think the prince locked up his knights in the dungeons too?" "It seems that way" Eduardo was poking through the doors for the prince but everything just looked empty. "How are we supposed to find this stupid dragon prince in the first place?" Everything looked familiar to me in this place. "Guys I think I've been here before."

I stopped at a big white door causing Nathan and Eduardo to come to my side. My voice was serious as I spoke, "He's in here." Nathan looked at me "Are you sure?" "Yes. I'm positive." "Listen Danielle..." I looked at Eduardo. "I don't know what's going to happen and I know that you both know each other somehow. But he is possessed by that dragon. Don't forget that." I gave him a slight smile and Nathan opened the door. The room was all white and in the middle was the throne where the prince was sitting, resting his head on his hand. As I walked into the room I noticed Lee's eyes were no longer a piercing green but a glazed over red.

I stopped knowing that he was taken over by the dragon as he spoke. "I've been waiting for you princess." Irritated I said, "Let Lee go." "I can't do that princess. You see the prince had one desire and now that you are here it can finally be fulfilled." I took a small step back by his words and I could hear the click of Eduardo's gun. "What desire are you talking about." The prince laughed at Eduardo as a mischievous smile formed on his face. "To have Princess Danielle of course." "Well you can't have her!" At that moment Nathan launched himself forward with his sickle sword in hand at the prince.

The prince quickly evaded his attack and kicked him causing him to lose his breath and fall to the ground. "Nathan!" I was making my way over to him as I saw Eduardo shoot at the prince but it was no use, he was too fast. "So I can see that you both love the princess." Eduardo and Nathan were both glaring at him as he continued, "So I know the perfect way to solve this." In that moment the prince flashed in front of me and placed his hand on my chest again. "I have reached into your heart. You must kill the one you love and then you will be with me forever my princess." His voice was sinister and completely different than before. This was the Blue Dragon controlling him. "You being here my Princess, is proof that we are meant to be together!" a dark light surrounded me and I was unable to move my body as Nathan and Eduardo cursed at the prince trying to get me to come back to reality.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone Sorry it took so long to upload. Life has been crazy and the site wouldn't let me upload. But I got it to work! I hope you are enjoying the story and this chapter. Let me know what you think by giving me a review. :) **

**~Enjoy**

~Nate POV~

Danielle looked like she was dead to the world. She wasn't moving and Eduardo and I kept saying her name trying to get her to come back to us. "Nate look at her eyes" her eyes were no longer brown but a piercing red. A sinister smile came to her face and we both knew that the Danielle we were trying to save was lost. In that moment as she laughed she kicked Eduardo causing him to fall back. "Shit when did she get so strong?" I went to try and stop her but the Prince cut me off before I could reach her. With his sword at the ready he said, "Now, now, now, I can't have you inter fearing." And with that I was in combat with the Prince.

~Danielle pov

I can't control my body! I was viciously attacking Eduardo and as much as I wanted to stop I couldn't. Eduardo got up and was evading every attack my body was giving him. "Dammit Danielle, stop trying to hit me!" Its not my fault I can't move my body or talk! _"I'm going to kill you Eduardo. Isn't this what you wanted? For me to love you in return?"_ The dragon spoke in my voice.

Eduardo, I don't want to kill you! He looked at me and strongly said the words "No. I never wanted you. I want the girl who is stronger than some dragon controlling her body." He then kicked me as hard as he could and I was sent flying back. It hurt like hell and I could hear Nathan yelling at Eduardo, "Don't kick her like that! Danielle is still in there-" The prince cut him off with an attack and Eduardo faced back in my direction. "Fight back Danielle!" He had a pained expression on his face.

Eduardo I am so sorry, I can't do anything. _"Haha she has given up. She won't be able to listen to you. Now prepare to die!" _My body pulled the dagger from the back of my belt and pointed it at Eduardo. No! Please don't hurt him! He didn't do anything except stand in front of me. It was clear that he was not going to fight me. I unwillingly charged at Eduardo and my dagger became surrounded in light. Stop, stop , stop! _"Now die!"_ NO! The dagger pierced his heart and his knees hit the floor. Eduardo. No please. D-don't die. His cold hand touched my face. "You're crying." His hand gently left my face and he collapsed to the ground. Oh God what have I done! I killed Eduardo.

Nathans battle with the prince had ceased as soon as Eduardo hit the ground. I took the dagger out of his chest and faced Nathan. My hand was covered in blood from the dagger and Nathan saw that I was crying. He knew that it wasn't her fault and he knew that those tears belonged to her. _"Now its your turn to die. Then Prince Lee will finally be with his precious princess."_ I don't want to be with Prince Lee I want to be with Nathan!

My body launched at Nathan but he blocked the attack. She knew he didn't want to fight her and that he was trying to find a way to save her. My body kept viciously trying to attack him but Nathan blocked every move I made. I will not fight him! I fought with all I had against the dragon that was controlling me. "Nathan!" "Danielle!" I was able to control my body when I spoke. "Nathan, run I don't want to kill you!" Looking at me with his strong eyes he said, "Remember I have to protect you no matter what. Even if you kill me I won't let go!" He put his weapon down and embraced me. My heart was full with pain when I said, "Nate please…" His grip around me became tighter. "No! I love you." He kissed me as tears began to slide down my face. I love you too Nathan.

In that moment I realized that I no longer had control of my body. No please run! Dagger in hand, my hand rose above Nathan and swiftly plunged into his back. He released his kiss and fell to his knees. NOOO! I was screaming but no words came out of my mouth. My hand removed the dagger from his back and he groaned in pain. I'm so sorry please forgive me! He grabbed hold of my shoulders and could only look at the ground. The dagger in my hand began to glow and I couldn't stop myself from putting it into Nathans chest.

Silence filled the room as he tried to look at me. He opened his mouth to speak but fell to the floor leaving the blood soaked dagger in my hand. My body was finally released from the dragon and I picked Nathan up and held him close to me as I cried. "I'm so sorry!" Prince Lee started to speak. "  
Now princess we can finally be together." I laid Nathan down and turned to the prince. "No. I will never be with you! The Lee I know would never do something like this willingly." That's right. I do know Lee. Its all foggy now but somehow I know Lee is a kind Prince who cares deeply for his people. "He made a contract with you right?"

The Blue Dragon spoke as Lee, "Yes his desire was to make you his princess. Then he would be free to do as he wishes" I looked at him straight in the eyes fully aware of what I was about to do. I lifted up the dagger and spoke, "I won't let you have Lee any longer" right before I stabbed myself in the chest. If he made a contract to be with me and I was dead, then the contract would no longer exist. And I was correct. The dragon screamed, "What?! No!" at my action and light went back into the stone. It was getting harder for me to breathe as I fell to the ground. I put my hand out and touched Nathans fingertips. "So, cold." I closed my eyes as I released my last breath.

~Sirius POV

The Blue Dragon was finally sent back to its stone as prince Lee was coming back to his reality he thought he had lost forever. He ran to Danielle and placed his hand under her head. "Oh god, what have I done? I-I never meant for this to happen." He took the dagger out of her chest and placed it on the ground beside him. "I'm s-so sorry Princess Danielle. All I ever wanted was your happiness, but it was selfish of me to think that you would be happy if I made you be mine alone." Prince Lee could feel tears beginning to fall from his face when suddenly Russell, Thomas and Christopher came busting through the door.

Russell took a step back as he saw his crew mates lying lifeless on the floor. Thomas ran over to Eduardo and Christopher ran to Nathan and quickly tried to find a pulse. Christopher's words sounded in Russell's head as he ran over to Danielle, "Their dead." He looked at her like he always had. But this time there was no smile. No 'Hey Russell'. Nothing. He became enraged and grabbed the prince and began to yell, "You bastard! She's dead because of you!" He punched Prince Lee in the face and he fell to the floor causing the Blue Dragon Stone to fall from his cape.

Russell picked up the stone and held it tight as he glared at the prince. "What kind of prince would you be without this stones power!" He held his hand up high and smashed the stone on the ground causing it to shatter in many pieces. Suddenly a bright light was released from the stone and entered into Eduardo and Nathans body. "Doctor Christopher, Their wounds are closing!" Christopher looked from Thomas to Nathan and couldn't believe his eyes.

"It must be because Russell broke the stone. Whatever powers it used to kill them must not work after the stone is shattered." Russell looked at Christopher as if he were about to cry. "Then why isn't anything happening to Danielle?" "Because she stabbed herself." Russell quickly turned his head to the prince who was still sitting on the ground. "She stabbed herself to free me from the contract I had with the dragon. So she died of an actual death and not by magic." Russell felt his knees give away and he fell to the floor. In that moment Nathans eyes opened and he grabbed his chest. Christopher was shocked.

"N-Nathan! Are you okay?" Nathan looked at him. "Where is Danielle?" Christopher didn't say anything but only looked ahead. Nathan felt something cold on his fingertips and when he looked to see what it was, he saw Danielle and a pool of blood. He slowly sat up and stared at her. He was angry at himself. He couldn't save her. "I couldn't protect her." "Nathan.." He looked over to see Eduardo sitting up and looking at him. He had taken off his eye patch and his eyes were red. He was crying. He had never seen Eduardo cry before. Within that moment Captain Morgan and Captain Alan walked into the throne room. They were standing outside the door and had heard everything. Captain Alan stepped forward and said, "I can save her." Causing everyone's head to turn .


	13. Chapter 13

Captain Alan Spoke, "I can save Danielle" Captain Morgan turned to him. "What do you mean you can save her?" "With this." Alan pulled out a clear flask that had a cloudy pink liquid inside. Christopher's eyes became wide as he spoke. "Is that Mystical Mermaid Potion? Where in the world did you find that?!" Captain Alan walked over to Christopher. "I found it at the last island we were on. I want you to give it to her."

Russell slightly moved from the ground as he spoke, "What Is this potion supposed to do?" Christopher looked at everyone as he spoke. "Mystical Mermaid Potion is made from the pink scales and tears of mermaids who were in love with men from the land and sea, but couldn't be together. It is said that the potion heals any wounds and ailments a person may have and could possibly revive the dead. But no one knows if that is true." Morgan had a stern look on his face, "Give it to her." "Captain?" "I want you to give it to her. Even if it doesn't work we need to try." Christopher nodded his head and went to Danielle's side. "Alan if this works I owe you one." Captain Alan only blushed as he looked to Christopher.

He opened the flask and began to pour the liquid into her mouth. Within moments pink light shown from the wound on her chest and closed up. Russell stood up and walked over to them as he spoke, "Is she going to be okay now?"

Christopher looked up at him. "I think so. We won't know for sure until she wakes up." Nathan had been staring at Danielle the entire time hoping that she would open her eyes. "Men return to the ship. Nathan, bring Danielle to the infirmary."

"Aye sir." He carefully picked up her body in his arms. She was somewhat cold and he could see color slowly returning to her face. He could only hope that she would wake up as they returned to the ship.

Captain Morgan was the only one who didn't return to the ship right away like the others. He walked right up to Prince Lee and looked at him directly in the eyes and said, "I want you to tell me everything you know about Danielle." Prince Lee took a small step back at Captain Morgan's words but agreed none the less.

"Yes, I will tell you everything but I want you to have this. I know an apology won't mean much coming from me but please do what you can with this." He handed Morgan a map that Leads to Mystery Island. "What's on Mystery Island?"

"The lost treasure that belonged to the king of Andrew." Captain Morgan was confused. "If you knew where it was then why didn't you go get it?" Prince Lee smiled as he spoke, "Because I am a Prince. I can't leave my castle. But Princess Danielle trusts you and the rest of the Sirius pirates. So I want you to find the treasure and tell me about it after." Captain Morgan smiled back at him and with a great laugh he said, "You have yourself a deal! Now tell me about Danielle."

"Yes… I will tell you everything that I know." Captain Morgan was surprised and a little bit shocked to hear what the Prince had to say. He had already decided that he would tell the rest of the crew as soon as he got on the ship but none of them were going to tell her about her past. It wasn't anything bad, but none of them wanted to lose their treasure again.

~Danielle POV

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at the ceiling of the Sirius. I slowly brought my hand to my face. "I-I'm alive?" Sitting up I looked around the room. I was in the infirmary. Christopher walked through the door and looked at me. "Danielle?"

"Yeah?" "H-how are you feeling?" He walked up to me and checked my pulse and breathing. "I guess I'm okay… How am I here Christopher? I stabbed myself. I-I died." He looked at me with gentle eyes "You took a potion that saved your life. You should be okay now." I turned my head to see the blue sky out the window. "Is the ship moving?"

"Yes." I turned my head to see Captain Morgan standing in the door way. "Captain-" "I know you wanted to ask Lee about your memories but he asked us to do something for him so we had to leave." I looked at him in confusion. "Something for him?" Captain Laughed at me and put his hand on my head "Ignore the minor details! We are in search of treasure!"

I pushed his hand off my head and stood up. "What do you mean you're searching for treasure?! Nathan and Eduardo are…. I killed.." I started to cry and Christopher put a hand on my shoulder. "They are alive too Danielle. You don't need to cry, they are fine." I looked up at him and Captain filled me in on what had happened while I was dead. "Why don't you go see Nathan? He hasn't been himself since we returned to the ship." I smiled before leaving the room.

When I got to the kitchen I could smell Nathans paella cooking. I quietly opened the door and saw Nathan chopping up vegetables with his knife. He looks beautiful when he's focused on his cooking. I always enjoyed looking at him while he was like this because I knew I was the only one who got to see this side of him. He didn't look up at me when I entered the room.

His words were cold and distant when he spoke, "What do you want now?" He seemed to have an irritated look on his face and I purposed not to reply to him. I want him to see me. He stopped cutting, backed away from the counter and started to face the door. He saw me.

I gave him a slight smile, "Hello Nathan." The knife fell from his hand as he stared at me. He didn't try to pick it up. Instead he rushed over to me and I found myself wrapped in his embrace. He buried his face in my neck and I could feel the wet sensation coming from his eyes. His voice was slightly muffled when he spoke. "I-I'm so happy you are alive. Danielle, I-" He stopped talking when I placed my hands on his back and held him close to me.

"Nathan I love you too. I couldn't say it before but I can now." He brought his face close to mine and kissed me on the lips. It sent a tingling sensation through my body and I could feel every emotion that he was trying to give me through that single kiss. He released me from our kiss, cupping my face with his hand and lightly kissing my forehead. "I promise that I will never lose you again. So will you stay with me?" His face was bright red which made me giggle.

I looked at him gently in the eyes as I spoke. "Yes Nate. I'll stay with you." We sealed our love for each other with another kiss. "The guys are in the dining hall. Help me bring out the food. I'm sure they will want to know you are okay." I smiled at him lovingly and picked up a plate and headed out the door. As Nathan said, the rest of the Sirius crew was waiting at the table for dinner. Russell and Eduardo were bickering back and forth. Thomas was listening to Christopher talk about a medical book that he was reading and Captain Morgan was laughing with a bottle of booze in his hand.

"I sure do have a crazy family." I walked up to the table and placed the dish down. Everyone stopped talking and stared at me in silence. "W-what?! Never seen a girl bring out food before?" They were making me nervous. Russell and Thomas stood up at the same time and ran over to me giving me a big hug causing me to fall to the ground. "Danielle!" "Miss Danielle! We are so glad you're alive!" I was grasping for air as I tried to speak. "T-Thomas stop crying I'm okay. Ugh guys I can't breath!" I could hear Captain Morgan laughing loudly as my attention was caught by Eduardo who started to speak. "So the shrimp is alive." I gave him a slight glare and Captain hit Eduardo on the back. "Call her a shrimp now but remember she took you out first! HAHAHA!" The tips of Eduardo's ears were red and it made me happy knowing he can get embarrassed at times too. Nathan walked out of the kitchen and glared at Thomas and Russell. "If you don't get off of her, you won't eat for a week!" The two boys quickly got off of me and ran back to their seats. "Geez Nate you don't hate to get all jealous." Oh boy, Russell shouldn't have said that. Nathan walked back out of the kitchen and handed Russell his plate of food and said, "Thomas told me this was the meat that was right next to the rat poison in the storage room. Be careful of what you eat Russell. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Are you serious? Nathan would never leave something like that in the storage room. Especially if there are rats. Russell has to know that's a lie right? But when I looked at him he was clearly flustered and stared at his food. He wouldn't even touch the meat. Nathan finished putting food on the table and sat next to me. We looked at each other for a moment and smiled. The night was filled with laughter and joy as the Sirius set sail for their next voyage to Mystery Island.


End file.
